The Zunino Disintegration
'''The Zunino Disintegration '''is an escalation contract in the World of Tomorrow mission. Completing all the levels will award the player with "The Zunino Disintegration" feat. Level 1 The target is Rinaldo Cattaneo, a civilian without any special actions. He is located near the harbor starting point. He will be leaning on a railing, then he will sit, then go around for a walk, stand in various spots and repeat. This first level is all about speed. It can actually be completed with Silent Assassin rating in under 10 seconds, the only thing to do is start at the harbor, pull out a silenced gun, shoot him in the head and leave using the speedboat. The trick here in this level and the whole escalation is to remember that Silent Assassin rating will be achieved if no bodies are ''found, ''so leaving before they are found counts, even if they are out in the open. Level 2 A new target, Stefano DeRose. He is another of the civilians going here and there. He will start near the street performer, then move towards the harbor. While Cattaneo cannot be shot and left there if one wants a Silent Assassin rating, it is easy to push him over the railing he is leaning on. DeRose will eventually go to the harbor too, so he can be shot (leaving immediately) or have the same fate as Cattaneo after being lured to one of the edges of the pier. Level 3 The Wild Card complication adds a minor challenge to the level: Assassinations must be done while wearing a priest costume. Luckily, one can be found in the church basement, in the same room where some security equipment is. This may disrupt timing as Cattaneo will probably leave the port area by the time 47 dresses as a priest. He can be lured somewhere as he will resume leaning on the railing when he makes his way back. Alternatively, he can be knocked out and hidden in a discreet place, then killed after getting the disguise. DeRose's timing allows for him to be lured the same way as the previous level. Level 4 The new complication does not really add anything new. But the Wild Card complication acts again and changes the required weapon to explosive device, which really complicates things. Note that the targets must be eliminated by explosion devices so explosion accident like scooter or propane tanks will not work. There is only one method to obtain Silent Assassin rating is to isolate the targets and using the explosive devices to kill them. Level 5 47 can only wear the priest diaguise for 60 seconds so the best method is to isolate the targets then knock both of them out. Put the explosive devices next to them, take the priest outfit and denotate the explosive. General tips *No conditions forbid knocking down the targets or even extra NPCs. * In Level 4 and 5, using the loud explosive might not the best idea because there are guards on the beach so expect them to reach the explosion site faster than normal. **Therefore the best weapons for this escalation are the breaching charges because they are silent and 47 can bring two of them, therefore it's unnecessary to isolate both of the targets in a single place. * Note that to prevent the cheaters to throw the explosive device to the target, reach the exit, denotate the device and exit immidiately, the developers has put a rule that players must wait for the "Unnoticed Kill" notification pop up on the top right of the screen after they kill the target before they can exit the mission or they will lose the "Unnoticed Kill" bonus (however the rule does not apply to accident kill). Category:Escalation Contracts Category:HITMAN™